


Hackers Know Way Too Much

by Cap2theDark



Series: Weird Parts of the Family [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agents of Talon, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spying, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Sombra has been forced to live on a carrier ship with Reaper and Widowmaker during her first few months being inducted into Talon. But she gets a little more than she expects when she tries to discover why it seems she is the only one using the bathroom....





	Hackers Know Way Too Much

When Gabe had said they would be working closely together, she hadn’t thought that he had meant it in the literal sense. How were three people reasonably suppose to live their day-to-day lives on a carrier ship with one bathroom? It was something about Talon protocol for new agents. Whatever. A carrier ship was one thing, the necessity for it was understandable, considering that multiple government agencies around the planet were on the lookout for a Talon Leader, a devious assassin, and the world’s most prolific hacker. If she said so herself. Which she did. Often.

Well, Sombra /thought/ having to only use one bathroom would be an issue. But in less than a week’s time aboard the ship, she realized that her quiet roommates hardly ever used the bathroom. What with one of them being some half ghost-bird-dead man walking and the other being a cold blooded, still-has-the-appetite-of-a-ballerina spider queen, she was the only one ever really in there for more than five minute intervals. Something about that just didn’t sit right with her. The hacker had a second sense when something was being hidden from her. And she was going to find out just what.

She had just finished routing the camera wires into her tower. She checked on them. A total of four for each corner of the room. They were micro cameras, practically invisible to the naked eye. So as long as Araña wasn’t peering down her scope in the bathroom, no one should notice their placement. Sombra adjusted the cameras until she had a complete view of the room just a few doors down from hers. She was glad she sprang in to have the cameras built in with motion detection because if not she’d have to play stake out for that shit. No bueno.

The hacker spent the next couple of hours working on actual Talon assignments, as well as some personal ones. The world was a big place, full of a lot of secrets. And Sombra would discover it all. She would be the one to found out who ruled the world. Mostly, so she could find a way to take it over instead. <3

She had become so enraptured in her latest dig into some old Overwatch data, that she had completely forgotten about the bathroom cams. She had meant to close for eyes for a bit, but she fell asleep right in her chair and pajamas. 

Her fourth monitor beeped. Just loud enough to wake her up “Qué?” She wiped the drool from her mouth, waking up. She held her hand out and moved the blinking monitors set up to the forescreen. She blinked at it slowly, unprocessing of the scene in front of her. Then a moment later, she was wide awake, staring intently at the screen, she almost bursted out with another questionable and likely spanish ‘WHAT?’.

With a hand cupped over her mouth she watched in a twist of horror and elation as she watched her coworkers make out in the bathroom. Gabe, with his mask on the countertop, and her visor beside it, was kissing Amelie like it was the last time the two were going to see each other. He yanked her up, holding her against the walk. She couldn’t hear it, but she watched their lips part and a smack to his claw tipped gloves told Reaper that he had to be more careful.

Gabriel half ignored her. He kept his hands busy undoing her hair tie. He released her long dark hair and she tilted his chin up. Parts of his face weren’t there anymore. Replaced with dark patches. Like he was just barely keeping his human form going. Regardless if Reaper was a man or not anymore, Widow looked like she was sucking the life out of her victim. The spider was leaving her bites. It was a good thing that Gabe always went around with a hood and mask. At least Araña pretended like she was human. She wasn’t /always/ walking around the ship in a skintight suit. She owned other clothes. Cute, normal clothes.

Within the few seconds she had spaced out she completed missed whenever they started fucking. She held her finger up and twirled it, rewinding the last few seconds. 

Gabe shoved the ex-ballerina’s tights to the side and for a split second, she saw him whip out his very human, very hard cock before he buried it inside her. Widow’s head fell back against the wall “Ohohohohohohoho!” She cheered and looked at her door, smiling like a maniac at her latest secret discovery “I can’t believe they’re just down the hall.”

If they heard her laughing, they didn’t show signs they were bother by it on the cams. The two of them were much more focused on fucking each other’s brains out. 

This wasn’t the first time she had caught someone fucking on camera. In fact, some of the time she went out of her way to catch people with their pants down, in a literal sense. But it was one of the first times she felt aroused by the situation. Something about watching two people that she was getting to know as combative partners, going at it, was hot. Something about those two, usually so cold, calculating, and emotionless twisting into hot bodies, intent on tearing at each other as they fucked was getting Sombra turned on.

The purple haired girl, with no remorse for her actions, plunged a hand down her pajama bottoms and toy with her clit. She moaned, watching as the two down the hall changed positions. Gabe let her off the wall, only to turn her around. Amelie braced her forearms on the wall and the dark skinned man took to shoving himself as deep inside as her pussy would allow. He gripped her thin waist and groped her fat ass and fucked her hard. Widowmaker's grip on the wall nearly broke with each thrust. Sombra was biting her lips, heat rising to her cheeks. She dug two fingers deep into her cunt, eagerly fucking herself to the image of her coworkers.

“That’s it Gabe, fuck little Azul full. Go on, I know you can.” She muttered to herself. The fantasy was just so real, she needed to hear it for it to really sink in that it was true.

Gabe grabbed her by the throat and yanked her up, pressing her flat into the wall. His hips thrusted a few times more until all was still. He had cum inside her. Widow leaned heavily on him. The two took a few steps back until his spine hit the counter and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her up, with his cock still inside. 

Sombra zoomed in on the image of cum leaking out of Widow and used it until she was able to make a grand finale for herself. She leaned back in her computer chair, spent, and watched as the two showered. Oddly, they did so separately. One waited, leaning against the countertop until they were done. They spoke to each other. She couldn't hear them and she was shit at reading lips. They put on their clothes and gear and left the room. From the twin doors opening and shutting outside, she could only guess they had both retreated to their separate rooms.

With a cheshire grin on her mouth, she sighed, half falling asleep all over again in her chair, she muttered “I’m going to have to put in bugs. For next time.”

She huffed and snorted “I betcha Araña’s got a dirty mouth..”

And the hacker, her bedtime story sated, fell asleep with dreams of plotting some more.


End file.
